Generally, in the case of on-board communication systems of the Ethernet type and notably of avionic communication systems of the ARINC 664 type, the subscriber pieces of equipment are asynchronous. There also exist avionic communication systems which do not require synchronization or phasing between the subscriber pieces of equipment.
This in particular means that the exchanges of frames circulating in such a communication system are not synchronized during reception or transmission of frames by the subscriber pieces of equipment.
It appears that in certain cases of applications of these communication systems, the techniques for exchanging frames used do not give the possibility of meeting a certain number of present needs.
An example of such a need is the monitoring of the communication system by means of detections for example of delays from abnormal propagation or frame-crossing between the subscriber pieces of equipment, i.e. at the intermediate communication pieces of equipment such as for example the switches.
Another example is formed with consistency needs with the dating of events globally, i.e. at the communication system.
The present invention has the purpose of meeting these needs.